degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
ImSleep
#ImSleep is the tenth episode and season finale of season three of Degrassi: Next Class. Main Plot Tristan comes to opening night of the play. Miles tells him the truth about Lola, but Tristan already knew. Tristan asks if he loved Lola and who he really wanted to be with. Miles says he did love Lola, but he really wants to be with Tristan instead. Sub Plot Maya appears happier. She writes a new song and she hugs her mom and Katie goodbye. She goes to school and asks Zig where Grace is so she can deliver a gift. Zig tells her to leave so Esme won't see them. Maya goes to the play and sees that Esme is sitting in her spot. She gives Grace's gift to Yael, leaves the play and goes onto an empty bus outside. She opens the case she had from the previous episode and takes every pill she collected. She puts on her headphones and awaits her fate. She later wakes up disappointed and tells herself she can't do anything right. She is sedated from the pills and exits the bus. Maya tries to reenter Degrassi, but the door is jammed. While walking outside, Saad sees her and approaches her. Still sedated, she hugs him and thanks him for being her friend and he helps her open the door. She enters Degrassi and Saad walks away. Maya makes her way to the school's roof. She stares out into the sky, takes a photo and posts it online with a caption and then stares down from the roof's edge. Esme and Zig ditch the play to make out on the roof. Esme sees Maya passed out and realizes she overdosed. She tearfully tells Zig to call 911. The two along with Miles, Tristan, Grace, and Zoë are at the hospital and await Maya's status. Grace says she knew Maya was sad and didn't think she was capable of suicide. Esme says that they can never know what goes on in her head and that Maya didn't want to be here anymore and she got her wish. Katie comes out and says Maya will make it and everyone is relieved. They all promise to stick by Maya's side through this. Third Plot Rasha comes out to Goldi and tells her that Zoë was kicked out of her home. Rasha performs at the play and later sees Zoë with a bouquet of flowers after the performance. She forgives Zoë for the events in the previous episode and the two officially restart their relationship. |-| Trivia= *Maya attempts suicide. *Tristan speaks for the first time, this season, without his computer, saying "Okay." *Miles' play, I.m.hope, premieres in this episode. *Rasha comes out to Goldi. |-| Gallery= C1mg1ZzUQAAYVVq.jpg CvJO8M9W8AEFZod.jpg Y6656y6.png 65y66y6.png 76u7uu7u7.png 67uuu77.png 6yy6y6.png Y6y6y6y.png Y66y6y6vv.png 6y6yy.png 6yy56y.png 6yy6y6y6vvvv.png 6u77u7.png U677u667u.png U767u7u7.png 76u677u.png 7u777u.png 7u7u7u7u.png 7667u77u.png 67uu77u.png Y65y56.png 7u77u7u.png U77uu77u.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= (Ordered Alphabetically) Regular Cast *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Parham Rownaghi as Saad Al'Maliki *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell *Dalia Yegavian as Rasha Zuabi Guest Cast *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin |-| Quotes= *Esme (To Zig about Maya): "She's ODing!" Zig: "Well should we try to make her throw up?!" Esme: "NO! No! You never do that! I learned that with my mom...we have to put her in prone position! And call 911!" *Esme: "No one can know what's going on inside someone's head." |-| Featured Music= *"Last Exit" by Olivia Scriven *"Homegrown" by Haux *"Tonight Is Alright" by Bryan Finlay *"Fire Me Up" by Best Night Ever |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Episodes Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finale